


Thanksgiving in Beldam

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Bedlam (Image Comics)
Genre: Murder, Murderers, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup





	Thanksgiving in Beldam

Bedlam~ 13 Years Ago 

I need a report now damn it! 

It's...it's....oh god...oh sweet Jesus... 

You gotta talk to me me son, what's going on? 

I...I don't know....some guy in a mask broke in with goons....they're armed....they....they started killing everyone....and the ones they just killed....oh god they're the lucky ones... 

Is the mayor safe son? 

I~I don't....OH GOD NO PLEASE! PLEA~ 

And with that the call was cut off. About ten minutes ago the up and coming villain and all around madman Madder Red stormed into mayor's office, armed to the teeth with some hired guns and began unloading upon the workers. Well, they were doing other horrible things to the wounded before killing them. But that was only step one. He brought in the cameras they had stored that allowed for the mayor's emergency broadcasts and the like. 

Lights, camera, action. 

"Good Morning everyone. Happy Thanksgiving." Said the masked man. "If for whatever reason you don't already know who I am, allow me to introduce myself." He spoke in a calm, collected, if not very slightly unhinged voice. "My name is Madder Red and I live to surprise you people." He said with a very light chuckle. "Now many of you kiddies are told that Thanksgiving is a time of peace because of the pilgrims letting the savage natives sit at their table and enjoy a meal. Well, the truth of the matter is the holiday we hold so dear as Americans is a holiday seeped in blood." He said and cracked his knuckles. "Shall we have a little history lesson folks?" 

"The story began in 1614 when a band of English explorers sailed home to England with a ship full of Patuxet Indians bound for slavery. They left behind smallpox which virtually wiped out those who had escaped. By the time the Pilgrims arrived in Massachusetts Bay they found only one living Patuxet Indian, a man named Squanto who had survived slavery in England and knew their language. He taught them to grow corn and to fish, and negotiated a peace treaty between the Pilgrims and the Wampanoag Nation. At the end of their first year, the Pilgrims held a great feast honoring Squanto and the Wampanoags. 

But as word spread in England about the paradise to be found in the new world, religious zealots called Puritans began arriving by the boat load. Finding no fences around the land, they considered it to be in the public domain. Joined by other British settlers, they seized land, capturing strong young Natives for slaves and killing the rest. But the Pequot Nation had not agreed to the peace treaty Squanto had negotiated and they fought back. The Pequot War was one of the bloodiest Indian wars ever fought. 

In 1637 near present day Groton, Connecticut, over 700 men, women and children of the Pequot Tribe had gathered for their annual Green Corn Festival which is our Thanksgiving celebration. In the predawn hours the sleeping Indians were surrounded by English and Dutch mercenaries who ordered them to come outside. Those who came out were shot or clubbed to death while the terrified women and children who huddled inside the longhouse were burned alive. The next day the governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony declared "A Day Of Thanksgiving" because 700 unarmed men, women and children had been murdered. 

Cheered by their "victory", the brave colonists and their Indian allies attacked village after village. Women and children over 14 were sold into slavery while the rest were murdered. Boats loaded with a many as 500 slaves regularly left the ports of New England. Bounties were paid for Indian scalps to encourage as many deaths as possible. 

Following an especially successful raid against the Pequot in what is now Stamford, Connecticut, the churches announced a second day of "thanksgiving" to celebrate victory over the heathen savages. During the feasting, the hacked off heads of Natives were kicked through the streets like soccer balls. Even the friendly Wampanoag did not escape the madness. Their chief was beheaded, and his head impaled on a pole in Plymouth, Massachusetts -- where it remained on display for 24 years." 

A dark grin began to grow unseen on the face of Madder Red. "I'm sure by now you're desperately trying to change the channel, call the cops, trying anything in your power to put a stop to this broadcast. Well, sorry folks. I'm having my fifteen minutes of fame so sit down and enjoy the show." He said and stood up as the camera zoomed out. "Now, it's time that we had a proper celebration in the way the holiday was meant to be celebrated. Bathed in blood." 

With his words the camera panned around to show the horrific scene around in the office. "Sadly, there isn't a very big native population in Bedlam so I figured we'd just take care of the Mayor's office. Sounded like a fun idea to me." Madder explained with ever rising glee. "And speaking of our dear Mayor..." 

The camera spun around to the Mayor's desk to show him hog-tied, naked on the desk. He was awake and gagged but there was utter fear in his eyes and then, the sounding of a knife being sharpened could be heard. Then, the camera returned to Madder who had a very large carving knife in his hand. "We can't have Thanksgiving without carving the turkey right?" 

He walked over and grabbed the mayor by the hair. "Step one, cut the string." He said and cut the bindings on the Mayor and then Redder's goons hold him down by his arms and shoulders. "Step two, Cut through the skin that connects the breast and the drumstick." He said and began to take the knife to the mayor. He screamed and roared through the gag but there was no use. He thrashed as he could but he lost the legs. "MmmmmmMMMMMMM doesn't that just look scrumptious?!" He said, showing the 'drumsticks' to the camera. 

For the next ten minutes he carved up the mayor just like a turkey and with each piece he removed he made sure the camera saw every gruesome detail. 

"Happy Thanksgiving folks. Here's to hoping we top next year!"


End file.
